Together Again
by Draconia Snowmantle-Snape
Summary: Ones thought lost to each other are once again found. Transformers Animated with G1 hints
1. Together Again

Together Again

Disclaimer. I don't own Transformers. They are owned by Hasbro and Takara. I am merely taking them for a quick spin around the block.

Summary: - Ones thought lost to each other once again are found. Slight hint of crossover but not by much. AU TFA hint of G1 elements.

It was a day like any other for the Earth bound of stopping the Decepticons and catching villains of earth, but that is not where our story begins. No today our story starts in the Office off to the side of the Med Bay, of the Earth bound Autobots. Our scene begins with the Autobot Medic Ratchet sat behind his desk, a picture held in his servos, stroking the edge of the frame despondently.

"I wish you two were here with me, I miss your arms around me and the warmth of your sparks wrapping around me keeping me safe from harm. Your pure words of love filling the silence of the long nights." he whispered sadly. He loathed the alt form he was using but he had to put up with it. He had eventually become fed up with the advances from other mechs and even some femmes over the eons and so he had taken a new for totally opposite to that of his original alt form.

Suddenly a knock came at his office door pulling him from his thoughts, quickly sub spacing the photo he called out to the mech on the other side, "Come in," Optimus Prime entered through the door into Ratchets office, "Optimus what can I do for you?"

"Ratchet. I'm sorry to disturb you but Rodimus Prime," the young Prime said the mechs name with a sigh at the youth of today, "is here and we have to go and meet him and the new Autobots that are arriving here to help. Rodimus has been ordered by Sentinel to tell us that we have to be in our first Earth modes but since this is our first time here we're alright"

Ratchet sighed if only Optimus knew. He shoved back from his desk and standing made his way round the edge to lean against the front of the desk. "Right lad you go ahead and I'll follow you out in a moment and meet the crew at the entrance " he told the young mech far too young to have been dragged into the chaos that Megatron had wrought, all the death and destruction against any that had dared to oppose them. Waiting for the young Prime to leave his office before standing up from his leaning position and accessing his neural network and switched to his first alt mode an ambulance with full white body, red servos; waist and crosses. (G1 Ratchet basically)It had been a long time since he had used this alt form but orders were orders even if he was older than any of the bots present in todays gathering.

This done Ratchet headed out of his office by the med bay and headed for the entrance of our base in Detroit were everyone was waiting, since the old crew died, they were still in their Detroit forms. When Ratchet walked out with his original form the optics of the crew comically widened at his look which was so radically different from the only alt mode that they had seen him with. This form you see had a lot of slopes and curves in the right places that made him look more feminine but Ratchet did not care it was the form he had had with his bond mates and they had loved him regardless. Ratchet stood there for a moment waiting for everyone to come out of their stupor but eventually he grew irritated and snapped at the crew;

"If you lot don't stop staring at me and get going. I'll reformat you all into toasters!…and that goes for you as well Optimus I don't care if you are the commanding officer. GET MOVING!"

Before Ratchet had even finished the other mechs had taken off as if Megatron and his team were on their tails none of them wanting to risk the wrath of Ratchet the Hatchet. Who followed the others at a more sedate pace over to where Sentinels ship, the Steel Haven had landed.

By the time that Ratchet arrived at the ship the ramp was already down with Ironhide standing at the top admiring the views and beauty of the city as well as the surrounding nature and wildlife with an apprenhensive look upon his face plates at never have been on an organic planet before. But when Ironhide caught sight of the medic approaching the rest of his crew he smiled at him and wolf whistled. Yet immediately after he did a resounding CLANG! Was heard as something flew from within the ship and hitting the back of his helm, sending him crashing to the floor were he stayed having been knocked offline by the force of the blow, bounced and landed with a clatter at the medics feet. It was a wrench. Leaning down Ratchet picked it up and studied it closely, for it was not just any old wrench it was one of his own, one that he had not seen since getting separated from his bond mates all those vorns ago, he had dropped it in the rush and had never been able to find it.

Ratchet never saw his bond mates again after that day everyone saying that they had joined the well of Sparks and after such a length of time he had started to believe them. Over the years many mechs and femmes had approached him but they had all given up in the end. Ratchet remembered that day and ones that had precceeded

**_Flashback _**

_The day had begun so well Iacon had been shining brilliantly within the dark of the night, illuminated by its people within. A young Ratchet hurriedly moved along one of the many bridges leading away from the main city centres towards the residential quarters of Iacon. He was excited bouncing up and down along his path. He'd done it. He'd finally made it. He'd been made a full medic and not just that he'd been selected by Prime (G1 Prime) and the council to be his chief medic on board the Ark as it set out on it's mission. Now he was rushing home to tell the twins, his bondmates to tell them the news. He was continuing on his way he had neared residential quarter when sudden a large explosion rocked the very foundations of the city, followed immediately by a huge billow of smoke and fire. Ratchet had swerved suddenly rocked by the explosion almost careening off the edge. He sudden felt an overwhelming sense from his bond mates of extreme anger as well as a heart wrenching sense of fear he had never felt this from Sunstreaker and Sideswipe before whatever was happening must be truly horrific. Alarmed at this feel of emotion Ratchet kicked up a gear reaching beyond his limit to reach a top speed that normally he would have no hope of achieving hurrying to get to his mates. He knew not how much time had passed but it seemed to take an age but when he arrived the carnage he witnessed was enough to almost make him loose his earlier energon ration from the death and destruction that layed before his eyes. He could not see clearly for the thickness of the smog billowing and burning. He rushed forwards trying to find any sign of his beloveds but nothing could be found. After 2 cycles of frantic searching Ratchet stumbled his way out of the immediate action taking place to quell the flames and find any survivors. He collapesed to his knees and began retching trying to perg the sick feeling that had over taken him he had been unable to find any signs of the two the only thing he had found was a broken photo of the two standing together with their arms around their smaller mate all three smiling in happiness at the camera. He couldn't take forcing himslef to his peds his grief threatening to overwhelm his senses carried him on the winds as he began to run away from the destruction and in the direction towards the ship docks straight for the Ark he couldn't stay there another minute._

**_End Flashback_**

The sound of peds on the ramp brought him from his memories of the pain from all those vorns ago, everyone was now in front of him and so he could not make out who everyone was looking at.

"Welcome to Detroit on Earth, it's a pleasure to meet you both. Let me introduce you to the members of my team, this Bumblebee, Prowl, Bulkhead, this is Sari and I am Optimus Prime." Optimus said pointing at each member in time, the two mechs nodding politely in greetings, neither saying a word.

Ratchet still couldn't see who Optimus was introducing everyone to but what got him was that his leader had not said his name.

"We also have on our team our most important member of the team our medic who keeps us all in one piece…"here Optimus pause for a moment and gestured for the others to step aside so that he could introduce the medic but before he could say anything a shout from the top of the ramp was heard, "RATCHET!"

This caused Ratchets head to jerk upwards in surprise and stare in shock at what could only be his past standing right in front of him beginning to make their way down the ramp. "Sunny, Sides" he spoke softly gazing upon the two approaching mechs frozen to the spot in disbelief before coming to his senses and running forward shouting the twins names as he ran the last distance between them, "SUNSTREAKER! SIDESWIPE!" before long he was swept up and twirled around by the golden twin, who had a huge smile upon his often surly faceplates whilst Ratchets laughed loudly with glee at being reunited with his bond mates, before be pulled tight to said mech chest in a crushing hug with the red twin hugging him from behind Ratchet sandwiched between them in a loving embrace for the first time in a long time Ratchet felt at peace. Both twins nuzzling and reassuring themselves that their bond mate was safe and really here.

"I thought I lost you" Ratchet cried from within his cocoon energon tears flowing freely from his optics as he tucked his head underneath Sunstreaker chin and into his neck. Sideswipe rubbing his shoulder plates in a supporting manner offering a comfort that he had been without for a long time. Sunstreaker stroking the top of his helm whilst saying, "Sssshhhh we're here and we're not going anywhere. We love you Ratch and we have missed you dearly beloved we never stopped searching for you. You were always in our thoughts and forever held within our sparks"

Sideswipe stroked his servo down the medics back plates who had settled into a light down entrenched between his two lovers face firmly held against the golden twins neck and his servos firmly gripping in between gaps in the armour platings. Neither twin moving least they disturb his peaceful slumber but also because they feared that if they let go that it might have been a dream.

The others could only stare on in shocked surprise at the reunited bond mates. They'd had no idea that their medic was bonded let alone separated from them. Who knew. Either way after recovering from the surprise the team looked on with a sense of joy at those that were once lost from each other now once together again.

* * *

><p>Thank you for taking the time to read this please feel free to leave a review if the transformers seem out of character it is only because I have never seen Transformers Animated.<p> 


	2. Not a Chapter

Sign the petition to help stop the destruction of

Just remove the spaces between the words

www. change petitions / fanfiction - net - stop - the - destruction - of - fanfiction - net


	3. Not a Chapter Part 2

Petition:

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something that I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

(Personal: I was led to believe this was a site for the fans. Meaning we can upload any kind of material, as long as it stuck to the criteria given to us before an upload. Or instead of simply getting rid of pretty much the best stories on the site, LIMIT the amount of yaoi on the site. Or at the very least have its own place in the filters…)

Forum. Fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Vemon Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korranganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

Kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immortal Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lnyx

Devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaicho

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MorillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChoasSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forest scout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulala ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA Nhunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadow cub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DakrghostX w1p Lord Arken Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lighs EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper full houses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro tainted Loki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryothewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRidenNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Nanna00 kired-reader Kingswriter hollyshortfowl ChaosRaptorEye The Infamous Man Vampchick2010 THE Dark Dragen 26-Lord-Pain Vail Ryuketsu darkmatter13 forbiddenfruitloved lostandthedamned EmperialGem21 Chiyo Asakura SnakeHead85 Zediir OccultAura ZeroZangetsu will1by2 Taullinis dregus rst64lc Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Kira Ultima

The Twilight Sage

Albert Da Snake

XKhaosXKyuubiX

Jay-Jay12393

Quetzalcoatl

Purple 'N' Blue Wings

Draconia Snowmantle-Snape


End file.
